Silent Love
by CureAnimeLover
Summary: This is my first fanfic! I posted it up earlier, but saw mistakes and fix them. Anyway summary, Setsuna is a 25 year old lady who lived a sad, tragic life. Who will help her and heal the darkness surrounding her heart? P.S. There will be a few things from Pretty Cure in here. NOT A CROSSOVER! Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure or any stuff related to Pretty Cure!
1. Introductions

Me: Yay! Finally I made a story!

Blair: All Right!

Domino: You go girl!

Mikaru: I hope you'll get lots of positive reviews.

Marie: *smiles and claps*

Me: Actually, I posted this up before, but found out it has mistakes! But I fixed it!

Akaoni: This is your story? Lame!

Me: Scrafty! Use Brick Breack!

(Scrafty used Brick Break! Akaoni went to the hospital)

All of us: GEEZ! HE IS SO ANNOYING!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED! IF I DID THEN STARSCREAM AND PROWL WILL STILL BE ALIVE!**

* * *

My life was never full of happiness, but I'm still living it. Why? Because I have this strange feeling something or rather _someone_, would help me. Was I this foolish to believe in this feeling?

No. I can't be. But if you want to know more about me, then keep on reading. You'll see what I mean about never having happiness in my life. So, here's what happened:

_At the age of 5, a young Setsuna was walking home with her mom and dad, she was an innocent, lovely, and bright child who could do accurate fortune-telling and see premonitions. She also loves strange, abnormal things, folktales, legends, myths, and superstitions. "Mom, Dad, why do people avoid me?" Setsuna cried. _

"_Because they don't understand you, sweetie." Mom said comfortingly._

"_I hate my powers! They're the ones that cause people to hate me!" Setsuna angrily yelled._

"_Now now Setsy, don't bring that up again, it's what makes you, you." Dad softly said. Just then, a group of deranged people came out from nowhere and ruthlessly killed the young girl's parents, while the girl herself, hid. A while later, she was sent to an orphanage since she doesn't have any known relatives. There, she was ruthlessly teased and bullied constantly. When the kids listen in on her accurate fortune-telling, they bullied her more, even going as far as to physically abuse her. School was no better. All the kids did the same thing as the ones from the orphanage, beating her mercilessly and mentally hurt her. All except for one, a blonde girl named Tamaki. They became friends during 3__rd__ grade and would play everyday. But, during middle school Tamaki teased and bullied her. Her own friend has been turned against her. Ever since that tragic betrayal, she decided to never trust anyone therefore, making her once again lonely. When she was older, she was abused and rejected therefore, making her anti-social. She learned to never talk or interact with anyone since she believe, it would only hurt her even more. She grew up to be a fortune-teller and decided to move to Detroit to start her shop._

Well, that was my story. Oh looky there! My plane has landed. Time to start my new life.


	2. A Fated Encounter!

As the passengers exited the plane, one particular woman looked at her new surroundings. _"So this is Detroit,"_ she thought,_ " Not bad, I just hope all that trouble getting here will pay off."_ The silver-haired fortune-teller then went off and seemingly disappeared in to the flood of passengers.

_Later in the Decepticon lair,_

"Lugnut! Blitzwing! Report here immediately!" a low voice shouted.

"Yes Lord Megatron!" a panting voice sounded. Then a large purple and green robot appeared.

"We're coming sir!" a calm voice said. Then a beige and purple robot appeared alongside the bigger one.

"I have a mission for you two. I want you bots to search for the Allspark fragments." Megatron quietly said. Then the beige robot's face changed from a blue one to a red one.

"Again? But we've been searching for them countless times before and still haven't found one!" The robot angrily yelled.

" You dare defy our glorious leader Megatron?" a booming voice sounded from the purple and green bot. " You better apologize Blitzwing!" said the bot once more.

"Now now Lugnut, Blitzwing is right. You have been searching for a long time, yet you still haven't found any." reasoned Megatron. The leader bot then had a look of thought painted on his face now.

" When I sent you out, the Autobots seem to be around. All right, you will go at night when those good-for-nothing Autobots are recharging." concluded Megatron. Blitzwing's face then changed again, back to the blue face.

"Yes sir." Blitzwing said.

"Of course master!" replied Lugnut. Then the two Decepticons were dismissed, ready for the new plan.

_Meanwhile in a lonely house,_

"Finally, I've found a private place." whispered Setsuna. She studied the house before her. Her new home. The house is a three-storied dark blue color with a black tile roof, perfect to blend into the night. The long-haired woman then went inside her new house and unpacked her stuff. Then she put up all of the shop's stuff in the first story and put her own stuff in the other stories. After a long day of packing, she decided to nap that afternoon then get ready for the shop's opening.

_After 2 hours,_

Setsuna woke up and look at her book shelf. _"No…No…. Aha!"_ The pale woman then grabbed a book of superstitions out of the shelf and begun reading it. She loves anything unnatural or unusual and therefore, had a love of folktales, legends, myths, and superstitions. Since she loves the unnatural, anything weird or strange doesn't frighten her at all. She was so absorbed in the book that she didn't notice that it was 7 p.m. When she did, she realized that she read for 3 hours straight! But she quickly decided to prepare tomorrow and made dinner. As she ate, she strictly reminded herself to prepare for the opening. After dinner, she decided to go and buy a new book since she already read ALL of her books. Setsuna quietly slipped on her black coat and took off into the freezing night to the city.

_Later on back at the Decepticon base,_

"Blitzwing! It is time. The Autobots are recharging, let's hurry!" Lugnut yelled, looking annoyed.

"All right! You don't have to yell at me!" Hothead replied rudely. Then the two Decepticons transformed to jets and flew to Earth. As they landed as quietly as possible, they surveyed the area. Lugnut looked at the ground while Blitzwing looked into a trashcan. Then Blitzwing's face changed to a black face with a jack o' lantern look to it.

"Yoo hoo! Any Allsparks there?" sang Random.

"Shush! Do you want the Autobots to find us?" questioned Lugnut. Then the blue face, Icy, was in control now.

Quietly, he whispered, " No and you should stop talking and help me find those fragments." So they continued to look, and then spotted a 25 year old lady coming closer. The Decepticons thought she looked strange, and take in her appearance. She has long, silver hair and extremely dull lavender eyes. She is pale, but not sickly pale and is wearing a black coat with dark blue pants and gray boots. Then they decided to question her thinking she might know about the Allspark because of her unusual appearance. They quietly walked toward her, but stopped suddenly when she looked at them straight in the eye. The dullness of her eyes made Blitzwing shudder a little. _" What dullness! I've never seen anyone with eyes that lifeless before."_ the robot thought. The lady just standed there and looked at them, not having an ounce of fear at all.

" Excuse me organic, but have you seen any unusually gems around here?" Icy asked politely. He was shocked when the lady answered him without showing any fear.

" I just moved here sir. Do I sound like I know about that?" Setsuna replied coldly with a sort of teasing tone. Icy then switched to Hothead, but despite that the lady didn't react with fright.

" Look here you strange organic! You better tell us the truth or I will crush you!" yelled a steamed Hothead. Lugnut looked equally angered as Hothead, but kept quiet. He doesn't like the tone of her voice, but doesn't want to be in Hothead's way.

"Do I look like I would ly?" Setsuna replied. She just want to finish this conversation and go back home.

"Don't you dare play smart with me!" he said in an irritated tone.

"Ok then, I haven't seen any around. There, happy?"she replied, a small hint of annoyance showed up on her face. Hothead then switched to Random, but the lady still doesn't find him scary.

"Yes, yes I am!" Random answered before laughing maniacally.

"Let's leave her here," Lugnut suggested, " We need to keep looking! Not chat with lowly organics!" Random switched to Icy.

"Very well then." Icy replied before the two turn into jets and flew away.

"Finally I could go home." sighed Setsuna, and then she walked away as if nothing happened.


	3. The Premonition

__Me: Yay! Another chapter!

Ami: It's good to see that you're now interested in making stories now.

Me: I know! My Pokemon are so proud of me!

Ami: Yep! And your family too!

Me: Disclaimer is in the first chapter!

* * *

_Meanwhile in the inky sky,_

Blitzwing was thinking about the lady he and Lugnut had interrogated. _"That woman is very strange. She wasn't afraid of us at all."_ Icy thought. Then after countless hours of searching for an Allspark, the Decepticons flew back empty-handed. Lugnut was afraid of what Megatron would do once he found out that their search had been fruitless, while Icy was still thinking about the lady, but hid his thoughts when he was in front of Megatron.

"So, how was the search?" questioned Megatron.

"Forgive me great Lord Megatron! Our search was fruitless." Lugnut said solemnly.

"We haven't found any Allspark fragments at all sir." Icy replied.

"Hm… maybe we should try this again later. Only, you two split up. Got that?" Megatron commanded.

"Yes sir!" Lugnut and Icy simultaneously answered then walked to their rooms.

_In Blitzwing's room,_

Icy was pondering about that lady he encountered while searching until Icy switched to Hothead.

"Enough! We should just forget about that foolish organic and crush her!" Hothead bellowed. Then Random came out.

"Aw.. but she's very interesting to me! Maybe we could keep her as our pet!" Random cackled.

"No, we can't. Megatron wouldn't like an organic in his base." reasoned Icy. He thought more about her strange appearance. Then he remembered the lady's dull eyes and shivered again.

"Somehow, those eyes scare me. They're so lifeless, as if she's a ghost." Icy admitted.

"Organics don't scare me! Not to mention ghosts don't exist!" Hothead raged.

"They don't exist?" Random quietly asked.

"Forget about ghosts. I was more surprised at how brave she is. She didn't even show a sign of fear or weakness. Neither did she run away." Icy explained.

"Ok! I admit that is admirable, but she's probably too scared to run away!" Hothead argued.

" But she talked to us with no problem. I can't even detect a sign of fear in her voice." Icy replied.

"She's probably good at hiding her fear!" Hothead yelled.

"She looks so pretty during the night!" Random gushed.

"SHUT UP! We are not socializing with these lowly organics!" Hothead screeched. Icy swear if Hothead gets any louder, the whole ship would rush over here complaining.

"Let's just recharge for a while," Icy said, "we'll worry about this later." Icy reasoned. The other faces agree and went to recharge.

_At Setsuna's house in the morning,_

Setsuna woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and lazily stretched. She got off of bed, and did her usual morning routine. Brush teeth, take a shower, freshen up, put on clothes, and eat breakfast. While she was munching on cereal, she thought about what happened last night.

"Those robots were strange, but interesting." Setsuna whispered. " I didn't know there were giant robots here in Detroit, things ought to get interesting." Setsuna continued. Then she went back to eating her breakfast, and finished.

"Time to prepare the shop." Setsuna said and walked down to the first story. She went to work arranging stuff, and decorating the shop to make it look mystical. After 5 hours, she finished and went off to make lunch. Suddenly, Setsuna got dizzy and stopped walking. _"I'm so dizzy, this must be a bad premonition."_ Setsuna thought. She only gets dizzy when she gets a bad premonition or a disease. There she saw the premonition. There were two robots heading towards the power plant and five others following. Then there was fighting, lots of fighting. Suddenly the power plant got hit by and electrical charge and is starting to blow up. Finally, the premonition ended and Setsuna regained control of herself. She was heavily panting, and slowly got up.

"Those two robots look so familiar, but the other five don't ring a bell to me." Setsuna said quietly. She pondered about those two robots until she realized they were the same robots from last night.

"Now that I think more about it, I notice that they have a purple symbol. The other five, I think I saw a red symbol. Are they opposing forces?" Setsuna questioned. " And which one is good?" She continued. Then she raced out of the house, looking for someone to warn. She didn't see where she was going and ended up at an abandoned warehouse. But she heard voices coming from inside and went in. She looked around and saw five robots talking to each other. _"Those are the same robots in my premonition! The one with the red symbols!" _Setsuna realized.

"Can I help you miss?" a young voice said. Setsuna looked for the person who spoke and saw a little girl. The girl has red hair tied in pigtails and is wearing an orange dress. She has a key dangling from her neck as if it's a necklace.

"Um, can I speak to those robots?" Setsuna asked awkwardly. She was sometimes awkward when it comes to being in a conversations.

"Ok! Prime! Bumblebee! Prowl! Bulkhead! Rachet! Some lady wants to talk to you!" the little girl yelled. The silver-haired woman thinks it's their names the girl was yelling. But she wasn't afraid of them. The blue and red robot crouched down to look at me.

" Is there something wrong young lady?" the robot asked with a voice full of concern.

"I want to tell you that there will be two robots at the power plant." Setsuna replied. " You guys will be pursuing them and fight near the power plant." she continued. The robots all look at here with a confused look plastered on their faces.

"What do you mean by that miss? What are you talking about?" the black robot asked.

"I meant that something will happen during your fight." she calmly replied. " One of you guys will accidently send an electric shock at the plant and will cause it to explode." she explained as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Four of the robots looked at the yellow one.

"How could you tell that it'll happen?" the green one questioned.

"Because, I am a fortune-teller. I could see premonitions and the one I got today was a bad premonition." She calmly replied.

" That's crazy. Fortune-tellers lie!" the red robot replied.

" I don't lie." Setsuna answered. Then she walked away, and saw two jets flying towards the plant. The five robots also saw this and changed to cars. Then they drove away and followed the jets. The little girl was amazed and looked at the lady.

"How did you do that?" she asked full of wonder and admiration.

"Like I said, I could see premonitions." the lady answered. Then the lady brought out a crystal ball and look into it.

"Show me the giant robots." she said. The crystal ball glowed and showed the robots fighting.

"Wow! That is so cool!" the girl said. Then the premonition came true. Soon, an electric shock accidently hit the power plant and made the plant ready to explode. The two robots fled, but the others try to stop the explosion. They soon manage to cover up the explosion, saving Detroit.

"My work here is done." the lady sighed, then she walked away.

"Wait!" the girl called out. " I'm Sari! What's your name?" Setsuna stopped and without looking back she said:

"My name is Setsuna." Then she proceeded to walk away. The robots came back and found the lady gone.

"Hey where is she?" Bumblebee asked.

"She left after you guys saved Detroit." Sari answered.

"That's a bummer, we didn't even tell her our names." Bulkhead sighed.

"But most importantly, we didn't get a chance to thank her for that warning." Prowl added.

"Looks like she wasn't lying." Rachet said.

"That lady has an amazing gift." Optimus replied. "But what happens if the Decepticons get a hold of her?"

"They'll be able to learn our plans, and defeat us!" Prowl answered in realization. "That means we have to keep a close eye on her."

"But we don't know where she lives!" Bumblebee pointed out. "If only we know her name, then we'll be able to find her."

"I know her name!" Sari said.

"Then what is it?" all the Autobots asked.

"Her name is Setsuna." Sari answered proudly.

"Great! Let's start tracking her immediately!" Bulkhead replied joyously.

* * *

Me: That took more than an hour to type!

Rei: At least you made it.

Me: Yep! Just in time for breakfast!

Rei: Read and Review please!


	4. Mission, Feelings, and A Secret?

Me: I decided to switch to this style because it just looks better to me. I don't know why but it just looks better, leave me alone!

Mikaru: Maybe you should stop watching gcpm11 videos for a while.

Me: Well, there's not much going on except updates. But I'm waiting for a new walkthrough!

Mikaru: Guess it can't be helped.

* * *

_Outside Setsuna's house in the evening,_

"You think this is the place?" a quiet voice asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive Bumblebee." answered another voice.

"Prowl, Rachet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, let's introduce ourselves first before we tell her our mission." Optimus whispered.

"We also need to thank her for that premonition." Prowl added. The others agreed and went closer to the house.

"I wonder why she picked a lone house instead of a house in a neighborhood." Bumblebee wondered.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Rachet replied, "But maybe she already has a plan."

"What do you mean Rachet?" Bulkhead questioned.

"What I'm getting at is since she could have premonitions, maybe she could sense danger coming towards her." Rachet stated.

"You might be right. Maybe that's why she picked a lone house." Optimus replied.

"Do you think we still need to protect her?" Bulkhead asked.

" I think we still need to protect her. The Decepticons are much bigger than her, and there still is a chance of them finding her." Optimus explained. The others stayed quiet and came closer until they were at the door. As Optimus was about to knock the door, the door opened and there stood Setsuna.

"It's you guys again." Setsuna said a little coldly.

"Did you sense us coming?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I just heard you all talking outside." Setsuna replied with an amused look on her face.

"We need to talk. But before that, we all need to introduce ourselves. I'm Optimus Prime, the yellow bot is Bumblebee, the red bot is Rachet, the black one is Prowl, and the green one is Bulkhead." Optimus explained.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Setsuna." she replied.

"We know, Sari told us." Bumblebee stated.

"Anyway, we need to protect you from the Decepticons." Optimus replied.

"And why exactly?" Setsuna uninterestingly questioned.

" You said you are a fortune-teller and could see premonitions. We're afraid that the Decepticons will use you to their advantage." Optimus answered.

"How do you know that it might be luck that I got that premonition right?" Setsuna fired.

"Well, I guess…" Optimus try to find an answer.

"Maybe she's right! Maybe it was just pure luck that she got it right!" Rachet proclaimed.

"If that's the case, the Decepticons wouldn't be trying to get her." Prowl concluded.

"I guess it was pure luck. Sorry if we bothered you miss." Optimus apologized.

"It's ok. Besides, this was an interesting conversation. I admit to that." Setsuna reassured. Then the robots turn to vehicles and drove away. But what they didn't know is that a certain beige Decepticon was spying on their conversation.

"That was the lady from before! The one who was rude to us!" Hothead exclaimed quietly.

"I believe it is the same lady." Icy agreed. "It appears her name is Setsuna ."

"I heard from the Autobots that she gave an accurate premonition for them!" Random gushed.

"But she said that it was pure luck that she got it right!" Hothead argued.

"Technically, she said it might be pure luck that she got it right." Icy corrected, putting an emphasis on "might".

"Maybe we should talk to her more!" Random exclaimed.

"NO! What good would come from talking to puny weak organics?" Hothead disagreed with obvious disdain.

"Then maybe we should see if her fortune-telling and premonitions are real and accurate." Icy deducted. "If she does have real, accurate fortune-telling and premonitions, we'll try to earn her trust and use her. But if she doesn't, we'll just do whatever we please with her."

"I choose to crush her!" Hothead replied.

"You can thank the Autobots for that plan!" Random said before cackling. First, Blitzwing asked for Megatron's permission to carry out his plan and explained it. Megatron eventually agreed to the plan. Then for the past few months, Blitzwing was observing her fortune-telling and premonition giving. Everytime, she would tell a person his or her fortune, and then he would follow that person to see if their fortune came true. Same thing with a premonition. Icy noticed that sometimes when she's giving a premonition, she gets dizzy and look as if she's about to collapse. He admits that it made him worry a little, but nevertheless, still carries out the mission. He discovered that she does have real, accurate fortune-telling and premonitions, but that is not the only thing he discovered. He discovered something that he want to dismiss as something little and unimportant, but can't deny. He had feelings for Setsuna.

First he started to worry more about her well-being, but dismissed it as trying to keep her in good health for Megatron. Then every time he looks at her closely, he would blush. He also found her pretty and attractive sometimes. Hothead was unwilling to accept the truth, Icy wanted to confirm the truth, and Random just accepted the truth right away.

"I'm in love with Setsuna!" he exclaimed. "I can't deny it or dismiss it!"

"Get that out of your processor!" Hothead angrily yelled. "I'm not in love with her! I'm not!"

"How about we just try to confirm it? I notice that my spark grows warmer every time I'm so near to her." (If you call near, 14 feet away.) Icy stated. "If these feelings continue, I'll accept it no matter what."

"But I don't want to accept it!" Hothead yelled. The yell was so loud that Setsuna heard it when she's closing the shop for today.

"Hm.. I wonder what that could be." Setsuna mused. Wanting to find out, she took off towards the sound. She heard the sound getting louder and louder, and then she found a big robot arguing with himself, the same one that questioned her about some unusual gems. But when she looked closer, she saw him switching faces. She hid in a nearby bush, and decided to listen to what they're saying.

"I'm not going to accept that fact! Period." Hothead screamed.

"We still need to confirm it." Icy insisted.

"But I want to see her more!" Random cried. She decided that she heard enough and stood up. The robot saw her and then got near her.

"How long have you been there?" Hothead demanded.

"Long enough to know that you have a problem." Setsuna answered coldly. Oddly enough, she wanted to talk to him more. _But why?_

"I don't have a problem! You do!" Hothead screamed. Then the red face switched to the blue face.

"Sorry about him. But we don't have any problem." Icy insisted.

"Don't lie to me." Setsuna replied.

"But I'm not lying." Icy persisted, "I was just-"

"Talking to yourself." Setsuna finished.

"Well, yes." Icy agreed thinking it might do the trick. He just hope Random doesn't show up to make the situation worse.

"That's interesting." Setsuna said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't you think it's weird or scary?" Icy asked with a look of shock spreading on his face.

"No. I like abnormal things." Setsuna laughed. She hadn't laughed like this for a LONG time. "You know what?"

"What?" Icy asked.

"You're the first person to ever make me laugh in a LONG time." Setsuna announced. Icy was surprised at this statement. _What does she mean by that?_

Out of growing curiousity he asked, " When's the last time you laughed?" Setsuna suddenly stopped and thought about her use-to-be friend Tamaki. She felt sadness, betrayal, and anger boiling up inside. Icy seemed to notice this.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice full of concern. Setsuna quickly calmed down and closed her eyes.

"Yes I'm alright. The question just made me remember something." Setsuna replied. _Something I wanted to forget._ Deciding not to question about it, Icy just dismissed any question relating to that.

"You should stop by my house sometimes." Setsuna said, surprised that she even said it herself. Icy just smiled at her and noticed that her hair looks shiny in the moonlight for the first time. But the thing that caught his eye the most is her eyes. Somehow, they look a little brighter than before.

"I could consider that." he finally said. "But don't bring your hopes up." he added. Then he transformed into a jet and flew away. Setsuna, for once, smiled genuinely not a teasing or careless smile. A real one.

_At the Decepticon base,_

Blitzwing walked to Megatron's throne and thought of what to say.

"Why did you talk to that lady?" Hothead scolded, "She's an organic!"

"Why did YOU stay quiet?" Icy retaliated.

"I-I was just curious about her! But only a little!" Hothead stuttered.

"I was curious about her too!" Random agreed. "But I wondered why she stopped when Icy asked her a certain question!"

"She said it reminded her of something." Icy stated, "I don't think she wants to talk about it more."

"Let's go visit her! I want to see her soon!" Random gushed.

"We need Megatron's permission, if we do it secretly he'll offline us." Icy reasoned. "We're just going to tell him that we're trying to gain her trust."

_A minute later,_

"What do you want Blitzwing?" Megatron asked impatiently.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you if we could socialize with our target." Icy replied.

"What? Socialize with an organic? I know you're unstable, but this is ludicrous!" Megatron screamed.

"It's only to gain her trust. It turns out she could do real, accurate fortune-telling and premonitions." Icy explained, "She could be of use to us."

"And how exactly?" Megatron questioned.

"She could figure out the Autobots' plans, and see their future movements." Icy stated.

"Hmm… very well. You could socialize with her to earn her trust." Megatron agreed. " Looks like some organics could be useful." He dismissed Blitzwing and let him go on with his plan.

_In Setsuna's house,_

"Why do I feel so comfortable talking to him?" Setsuna questioned herself. "Could I trust him with my secrets?" she continued. She was washing dishes from dinner, and was still thinking.

"I have to admit, he is charming. His other personalities are also great." Setsuna said. She thought he looks cute, but quickly got that thought out of her head. _What happens if he just betrays me? Just like my "so-called" friend? What if he hurts me?_ Setsuna was carefully thinking about him.

"Wait! Is he a Decepticon?" Setsuna asked herself, remembering about what those five vehicles told her. She's been living in this city for a few days and she already seen pictures of the Autobots. Man, they're so popular here! _I'll just question him when he gets here._ Setsuna concluded.

_Back at the Decepticon base,_

"I want to see her now!" Random wailed.

"I don't want to see her at all!" Hothead screeched.

"Both of you be quiet!" Icy ordered. "Let's just go and see her, I have a feeling that there's more to this girl than she says." Then he changed and took off towards her house. He landed near the house and knocked on the door. The door opened and out came Setsuna wearing a purple sweater and black jeans completed with gray sneakers.

"Good evening Setsuna." Icy said politely.

"You came here sooner than expected." Setsuna mused. Then she walked outside and went into the woods with Blitzwing following behind. They both stopped at the same spot they were not so long ago. They sat down together and looked at the stars.

"So, you like doing this?" Icy asked.

"Yep, always have always will." Setsuna replied.

"Don't you do anything else than looking at puny stars?" Hothead questioned. Setsuna didn't flinch when he switched faces and remained calm.

"Sometimes I hike up here and see lots of animals." Setsuna gently said. Hothead was surprised at her gentle tone, but thought it was a little cute. The two talked about usual things that you can tell a robot about. Random showed up and made a few jokes that Setsuna laughed at. Finally, Icy felt that it's time to ask her about her childhood, and coincidently Setsuna was ready to tell her story.

* * *

Me: Since I'm in a bad mood today, I'm going to do a cliffhanger! Mwahahaha!

III: Why don't you continue the story?

Me: Listen, I have to take out a LOT of books out from a bookshelf, deal with my annoying brother, and clean up the mess! Is that reason enough for you?

III: O.K. sorry I asked.

Me: Alright I forgive you.

III:... well that was quick.


	5. Freshly Reborn, Fresh! A New Start!

Me: I have an announcement!

Marie: What is it?

Me: I possibly won't update on school days because of homework or a case of laziness.

Marie: But you love making stories.

Me: I know I do, but what's done is done.

Marie: The good news is that summer vacation is coming.

Me: I know! I can't wait! XD

Marie: Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

Me: On with the story! (blows trumpet)

* * *

_In woods near Setsuna's house,_

"Setsuna, do you remember what happened earlier today? You know when I asked you when's the last time you laughed?" Icy question.

"Yes, I do." Setsuna replied.

"I was wondering why you hesitated to answer." Icy said.

"Oh, well there's a reason why I hesitated. It's because something happened in my childhood." Setsuna replied. "There's also more to it."

"Really?" Icy asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes." Setsuna replied. "I feel sort of comfortable talking to you now that I want to tell you."

"Are you sure?" Icy said.

"Yes." Setsuna answered. "You see, when I was a little kid, lots of other kids stay away from me because of my fortune-telling. They never even try to talk to me or get to know me." Icy had a small look of shock in his face, but remained quiet.

"Then when I was five, my parents were killed by a bunch of deranged people, and I just hid." Setsuna continued with tears in her eyes. "I started blaming myself for not seeing it coming or trying to protect them. Then I was sent to an orphanage because I don't have any known relatives." Icy started to feel a little sympathy for her, but try to hide it.

"The kids there hurt me physically and mentally. When they saw me give out fortunes or premonitions, they started to bully me more and almost killed me." Setsuna said, tears started falling. " School was the same. They all think I'm weird because of my powers and how I love abnormal and unnatural things."

"Abnormal? Unnatural?" Icy questioned.

"Yes, I'm interested in unusual things and read lots of folktales, legends, myths, etc." Setsuna answered a small smile start to show. "I don't find them unusual or scary myself." _So that's why she wasn't afraid of me, I'm not something you would usually see a lot._ Icy thought.

"At one point, I did have a friend named Tamaki. She was the only one who talked to me, we would play with each other every day." Setsuna continued, the smile disappearing quickly. "But, during the start of middle school, she starts hurting me physically and mentally. She turned against me and treated me like her worst enemy." Icy was certain Hothead would come out, but surprisingly, he didn't.

"After what she did to me, I promised myself to never interact, talk, or trust others unless, it's necessary." Setsuna said. "But because of my decision, I never made another friend and became so lonely." Icy swore he saw Setsuna looking sorrowful and moving away from him a little.

"When I was older, people abused and rejected me, so I became sort of anti-social." Setsuna whispered, trying to hide her face a little. "That's why I sometimes have trouble talking to other people. I never talked or interact with anyone thinking that if I did, I'll be hurt again." Icy wanted to comfort her and reassure her.

"Well, that's my story." Setsuna finished, but then she bursted out crying. She tried to wipe her eyes dry, but the tears kept on coming. Suddenly, she felt something cold touching her, something as cold as metal. It didn't take her long to realize it was Blitzwing, and continued crying.

"Don't cry little Setsuna!" Random said, which shocked Setsuna a little since she was so used to Icy being here. Random put his servo up to his chest plate and gently rubbed her head with his other servo.

"You should of beaten that Tamaki person up!" Hothead yelled, which once again surprised Setsuna.

"If I do that, people will only tease me more and beat me up more." Setsuna replied, eyes puffy with tears. Hothead switched back to Icy.

"Sorry about them." Icy said.

"It's ok." Setsuna reassured.

"But why do you talk to us?" Icy questioned.

"I don't really know," Setsuna confessed, "somehow I just feel comfortable talking to you than with others." Icy sorta smiled at the answer and proceeded to rub her head. He was careful to not crush her, knowing that organics are much more fragile than robots. After a few more hours, Setsuna became drowsy and tried to hide it, but Icy noticed.

"I think you should go to sleep now." Icy suggested.

"But I want to talk to you more." Setsuna protested then yawned.

"You need to save your energy, and I'll talk to you tomorrow night." Icy replied. Reluctantly, she agreed and went back to her house to sleep. Icy, on the other hand flew back to the base.

_Back at the base,_**(Do I really need to say which base it is by now?)**

"I have to admit, her story did make me feel sympathy for her." Hothead confessed.

"I feel SO sorry for her! I just want to hug her!" Random said.

"I never knew that she was that sad this whole time." Icy sighed, thinking he might've brought back bad memories.

"Well, maybe that's why she was rude to us!" Hothead replied. "She feels awkward talking to someone else!" Blitzwing went to his berth and recharged, still thinking about what just happened.

_At Setsuna's house in the morning,_

Setsuna was humming while making breakfast. She never felt so happy! After telling her story to Blitzwing, she felt as if a thousand tons have lifted off of her. She decided to have a day off and went to buy some new clothes. She quickly ate her breakfast and went off to town. She felt like a new person, instead of quiet and lonely, she feels fresh and alive. She couldn't wait till she sees him again, and wants to show him her new self.

* * *

Me: A new start for Setsuna! Yay! Yay! Yay!

Miyuki: This is getting interesting!

Me: Well, to me I don't think so.

Miyuki: Why?

Me: Because, I'm still trying to make my stories better.

Miyuki: Don't worry so much!

Me: I guess I do worry too much.

Miyuki: R&R! Try to cheer C.A.L. up!

**Note: The title is based on the Fresh Precure's introductions. I don't own Pretty Cure either.**


	6. Feelings Revealed! Question Unveiled!

__Me: Sorry I didn't do this earlier! I was too lazy.

Majorina: Since when aren't you lazy?

Me: You have no business to be here! Deerling use Jump Kick!

(Deerling used Jump Kick! Majorina blasted off to a mountain!)

Me: The clothes names are from a Pretty Cure trading card collection. **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pretty Cure! Nothing! Nada! Zilch!** Disclaimer for Transformers in the first chapter!

* * *

_At the mall,_

Setsuna rushed into a fashion shop called _Fairy Drop._ She admired all the clothes in the shop until a 13-year old girl approached her. The girl had reddish pink hair worn down, and bright blue eyes. She has a perky grin that made Setsuna a little perked up herself.

"Hi! I'm Itsuki. Do you need anything miss?" Itsuki asked with a cheery smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for a new look." Setsuna replied with a small smile.

"Well you came to the right place! My mom owns this store, and I happen to have an extensive knowledge of fashion!" Itsuki chirped excitedly. "I'll help you look for a new look!" Then, Setsuna found herself being dragged to different parts of the store. The bright, cheery girl seems to know what she's doing and took a few clothes off the racks.

"Try this! The refreshing chiffon off-shoulder top!" Itsuki said holding a pretty shirt with green borders. "I think it'll go with that silver hair of yours!" Setsuna was pushed into the dressing room and decided to put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, and admire the shirt that Itsuki suggested. _She was right. It does look good on me._ Setsuna decided to buy the shirt, but Itsuki had other plans. Next thing she knew, she was being dragged to the bottoms section. The energetic girl expertly took out a blue pleated skirt and showed it to the 25-year old.

"I think this'll match perfectly with that shirt of yours! It's called the ribbon belt pleated skirt!" Itsuki announced loud enough to attract lots of people's attention. Setsuna blushed when most of the shoppers looked at them. Again, she was pushed into an empty dressing room and put on the skirt. She had to admit, it was stylish and pretty. When she came out, she was thinking of paying for the shirt and the skirt until she was pulled to the shoes section. The blue-eyed girl then looked at all the shoes until she choose some booties.

"The white up booties! They'll complete this outfit!" Itsuki said. Once again, Setsuna was in the dressing room and decided to try on the shoes. They fitted perfectly on her and kind of compliments the rest of the outfit. She went out of the dressing room, and went to the cash register. Surprisingly, the 13-year old didn't drag her to another section and just went to help another person. The cashier smiled at Setsuna, somehow the smile looks familiar to the girl's.

"Hi! Are you checking out now?" the woman said in a friendly tone. "I see you've met my daughter, she can be a bit hyper sometimes but she means well." Then the woman helped Setsuna check out and waved at her. Setsuna hurried home and put the new clothes in her closet. Somehow, the clothes seem to have brighten up her closet. Setsuna smiled and went to relax a little before having lunch.

_At the D-base,_**(short for Decepticon!)**_,_

"Do you think it's odd that she was comfortable with us?" Icy questioned with a lot of curiousity.

"Of course it's odd! She's an organic! We're Decepticons!" Hothead shouted. "But why does she trust us with a big secret like that?"

"I think she's in love us just like how I'm in love her!" Random gushed in excitement.

"Impossible! I'm not in love with her!" Hothead spatted out, somehow sounding very uncertain with what he just said.

"Plus, why would she fall in love with us?" Icy further questioned. The more he thought about it, the more he confused he got until he decided to stop and rest his processor for a while. His feelings were soon nagging at him and continue to persist more and more each second. Finally, he had to face the fact, the truth. He was in love with her. As much as he tried to deny it, the feelings just keep on growing and growing.

"I guess I am in love with her." Icy admitted, not minding at all.

"Fine! I admit defeat. I'm in love." Hothead said, sounding a little more happy than reluctant.

"Yay! We're all on the same page now! I LOVE YOU SETSUNA!" Random sang out.

"But does she love us back?" Icy thought. The question haunted his processor after being said, and made Blitzwing's curiousity grow.

"Why don't we ask her?" Random replied.

"We can't just ask her that question from out of the blue!" Hothead said. "She'll be surprised by it!"

"I have to agree with Hothead here." Icy replied, "We can't just ask her suddenly, we need to take it slow."

"Aw, I have to wait?" Random pouted.

"Yes." Icy and Hothead spoke simultaneously. Random eventually gave in and try to contain his feelings. When night came, he went off to visit Setsuna again. At Setsuna's house, she was putting on her new clothes and didn't wear a jacket since summer's coming and the nights are getting warmer. When Blitzwing set his optics on Setsuna, he found himself staring at her thinking her new look's very pretty. Then Setsuna snapped him out of his little trance and they both took off into the woods. Blitzwing found himself staring at her a lot, not because her clothes, because of how she looks in the faint moonlight.

"Are you ok Blitzwing?" Setsuna asked in a friendly teasing tone. "You're starting to space off a bit." Blitzwing then nodded his head. If he could blush, his would be a deep crimson color. Then they continued their little hike until they reached their meeting spot.

"Why don't we look around for any animals?" Setsuna suggested.

"Why would you want to look at filthy little beasts?" Hothead asked.

"They're not filthy, I happen to like animals." Setsuna said defensively. "Besides, they're the only friends I have when I was a little kid." Hothead instantly wished he could've asked her why she likes animals before.

"I'm sorry." Hothead replied in a small whisper. Setsuna manage to hear it and was a little surprised that he apologized.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hothead asked.

"Because you apologized to me. You don't look like the type that would apologize." Setsuna replied still sort of surprised. Hothead stared at her for a long time until he finally replied.

"That's because I felt sorry for you after that story." Hothead said.

"Oh." was all Setsuna spoke. She looked around the woods and saw a raccoon. During the night time, Setsuna taught Blitzwing about animals and how they try to survive. Blitzwing thought what Setsuna was saying is very intriguing. Then the two looked at the moon when it was still up in the sky. Each of them were thinking about the other and found themselves smiling at each other.

* * *

Me: I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger.

Gary: No offense C.A.L., but you're not sure of most things.

Me: That is so... true.

Gary: Well that went well.

Me: That's because you're not making fun of Ash so much now.

Gary: Oh.


	7. A New Relationship and a Nightmare?

She took in his robotic features lit up with the moonlight. Setsuna's heart pounded so hard, she thought it might burst out of her chest. But to be honest, she simply couldn't help it. The more she stares at him, the happier she gets. She accepted the fact right away, without any regret in doing so. She was in love with the robot. Before, Setsuna thinks she'll never fall in love with anybody, but now she knows she was wrong. She could tell he felt the same about her, but just too afraid to tell her. _If he's not ready to tell me, I'll just take things slowly._ she thought. Then she remembered a question that haunted her mind ever since she learned about him. Is he a Decepticon? She wanted to know more about him and decided to ask.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly.

"Of course! But before that, I realized I never told you my name." Icy said. "I'm Blitzwing."

"That's a cool name. Anyway my question is, are you a Decepticon?" she questioned with slight curiousity. Icy was a little surprised at her question, but managed to answer.

"Yes, I'm a Decepticon." he replied softly. "But, I have no intention of hurting you. If I did, I'll never forgive myself." he noticed Setsuna blushing a little after he said he'll never forgive himself if he hurt her.

"I might hurt you if you irritate me though!" Hothead bursted out loud. But the remark only made her giggle. Hothead hates to admit it, but he thought she looks cute when she giggles.

"I never ever hurt you Setsuna! Even if it means life or death!" Random shouted out. Setsuna could tell that they were honest, and decided they could be trusted.

"I have something to tell you." Setsuna cooed. Icy looked at her with a confused expression on his faceplate.

"What?" he replied out of curiosity. He leaned in until his faceplate was an inch away from her face. If he could blush, his would be extremely noticeable.

"I'm in love with you." Setsuna whispered to him and gently pecked him. Icy moved his faceplate away and touched his cheek. He felt his lips making a small smile, and then Hothead took over.

"What did you do?" he said trying to sound angry. But Setsuna saw through his plan.

"I know you're lying. Now come here for your kiss." Setsuna cooed playfully. Hothead couldn't resist the tone she said it in and leaned in. Setsuna pecked his cheek and smiled. Hothead didn't say anything, but he had a pleased look on his face. Random came up and leaned in, eager for his kiss. Setsuna kissed Random's cheek and looked at him with her lavender eyes. Icy was back in control and looked into her eyes. He noticed that her eyes were very bright and had a special sparkle to it, very different from the dullness he noticed when he first met her.

"Setsuna, I'm in love with you as well." he confessed in pure happiness. Then they spent the rest of the night looking at the brilliant night sky. At 5:00 p.m., Setsuna went back to her house and told Blitzwing to meet her in their usual meeting place before entering her home. She had to admit, she was dead exhausted. She never noticed how tired she really was when she was with Blitzwing. She walked to bed and slept until 8:00 a.m. After that, she did her usual morning routine quickly and opened up the shop. During business hours, Setsuna was starting to dose off a few times. At the end of the day, she flopped down on her bed and quickly fell asleep. Setsuna was suddenly tossing and turning in her bed.

_Nightmare,_

"Hello?" Setsuna called out. "Anybody there?" she was met with pure silence.

"Blitzwing?" she cried out. "Please answer me!" then she heard something coming her way. The footsteps became louder and louder until a gigantic robot appeared.

"You are such a pathetic organic." the robot said. Setsuna tried to move, but her feet were stuck to the ground.

"Did you really think he loves you?" the gray-colored robot cackled. "You must be the most idiotic one of your kind!"

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna demanded.

"Who else? The one who 'reached out to you'." the mech said in a mocking voice. _The one who reached out to me? Wait! He can't possibly mean…_ Setsuna didn't finish her thought and was interrupted by the giant.

"Of course him!" the mech responded to her thought as if he had heard it. Setsuna's eyes widen and she started to gasp loudly.

"No! You're lying! He wouldn't do this to me!" Setsuna cried out, tears streaking her eyes.

"I wasn't lying." he replied calmly. "Just want to give you the heads up."

"No! No! No!" she shouted, not wanting to believe this. "This can't be real! This can't be!" The last thing she heard was an evil cackle before she woke up trembling. She held her head with one hand and breathed heavily.

"It was all just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream." she sighed in relief. She looked at the clock only to discover that it's 8:00 p.m. She quickly got up and went into the kitchen. Setsuna made a quick dinner of a small rice bowl and went to change her clothes after that.

_At the D-base,_

"Time to go meet Setsuna!" Random sang out. Ever since he found out Setsuna loved him back, he's been driving the whole ship insane. Lugnut threatened to use the punch on him and almost did if weren't for Megatron. Megatron himself had been thinking about rewiring him, but decided against it.

"Shut the frag up!" Hothead yelled. "You're going to drive me insane!"

"Patience Random, we'll see her soon" Icy reassured. Then he turned into a fighter jet and flew to Setsuna's house. He found her waiting in the woods and noticed how jumpy she was. They spent the night hiking around the woods and looking at various animals. But Icy couldn't help but notice how she barely talks to him and brushed it off thinking she was trying not to trip on something. The moon wasn't out tonight and it was hard to see. Time passed by a bit slowly than before and the two went back home.

"Did you mechs notice how jumpy she was?" Icy asked.

"I did notice a little." Hothead confessed

"Why do you think she's jumpy?" Random spoke out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Icy admitted, "But I'm sure she's just a bit awkward about our new relationship."


	8. Officially Sparkmates!

Me: This is an outrage!

IV: What?

Me: I can't find my glasses!

IV: You already put on your glasses.

Me: Oh. Wait! We're on now?

IV: Yes.

Me: Oh man. Ok guys, I know I haven't been updating this story lately. But I keep on starting on new stories ok?

IV: You really need to put your brain on hold.

Me: Been there, done that. Plus I ended up going to the hospital for brain damage!

IV: The disclaimer's on the first chapter.

Me: Don't ignore me!

IV: Just start the story already.

Me: Fine. And start!

* * *

_At the D-base,_

Blitzwing was splitting his pants as always. **(IV: Stick with the real thing here! Me: Ok! Fine, fine. You're no fun! IV: He doesn't even wear pants.)**

Blitzwing was training as usual, but he's been very distracted lately. Even Icy wasn't as focused as usual!

"Blitzwing, I think you shouldn't be fighting with the Autobots for now." Megatron ordered.

"But sir-" Icy started to object.

"No buts. You haven't been thinking straight. Even you Icy!" Megatron interrupted. "For now, you will try to get the organic onto our side."

"Yes sir." Icy said. He didn't mind spending more time with Setsuna, but he minded how he can't fight the Autobots, even if it was for a temporary amount of time. He decided to fly around for a bit.

_In Setsuna's house,_

"Should I tell him about that nightmare?" Setsuna questioned herself. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Her two options were to figure it out herself or tell Blitzwing.

"Was that big, gray robot right? Is Blitzwing deceiving me?" Setsuna further questioned. She didn't want to believe it, but what the gray robot said had her thinking. She know Blitzwing wouldn't do that to her. But then again, he might change. Just like Tamaki. Setsuna struggled to hold back her tears when she remembered her old, use-to-be friend. She couldn't face that kind of pain anymore, if she experience that one more time she'll kill herself. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound coming outside. Setsuna quickly rushed to her window and opened it. There she found Blitzwing in jet mode and managed a small smile. Blitzwing transformed to his robot mode and looked at Setsuna.

"Good evening Setsuna." Icy said kindly. Setsuna blushed a little and her smile grew a little.

"Good evening Blitzwing." Setsuna replied.

"Nice to see you again." Hothead said.

"Hi Setsy!" Random shouted out. Blitzwing noticed Setsuna's shock face and how she took a step back.

"Setsy? Don't you like your nickname?" Random asked innocently, voice also filled with worry. Setsuna quickly recovered from her shock. She remembered how her parents call her that and hold back her tears.

"It's not that, it's just that…" Setsuna trailed off. Icy took over and looked at her intently.

"What?" Icy asked.

"Well, my parents called me Setsy before they…you know." Setsuna replied. She started to cry a little, but Blitzwing gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Random replied, voice full of guilt. Setsuna looked at him and gently kissed his cheekplate. Blitzwing was shocked at this and looked at her.

"Blitzwing, I love you." Setsuna said, cheeks becoming a rosy color. Blitzwing kissed her back as Icy.

"I love you too." Blitzwing replied. He had never been so happy in all of his very long life. Setsuna felt the same way and instantly know that what the big, gray robot said about Blitzwing in her dreams was lying. She didn't need to ask anymore. Hothead was a bit jealous that he didn't give or receive a kiss and instantly showed up.

"How about me?" Hothead complained. Setsuna chuckled a little before planting her lips on his cheekplate. Hothead grinned and was quickly replaced by Random.

"Does this mean we're officially sparkmates?" Random asked excitedly. Setsuna figured he meant boyfriend and girlfriend and gave a nod. Random responded to this by kissing her on the lips as gently as he could get. Setsuna showed Blitzwing another part of the woods that she recently discovered. There was a beautiful waterfall raining down, looking like a crystal veil. The moonlight gave the waterfall a beautiful, mysterious glow to it. For a while, the happy couple sat down and gazed at the waterfall before exploring some more.

"Oh! Look Blitzwing!" Setsuna pointed to the sky. He looked at the direction she was pointing to and didn't see much.

"What is it?" Hothead asked a little irritably.

"If you look closer, you could see a few mountain tops showing." she explained. Hothead took a closer look and finally noticed the peeking mountain peaks. **(See what I did there? XD)**

"They look a little like those things you organics call a _ghost_." Icy said. Setsuna laughed a little and smiled. Icy noted how her eyes are really bright, maybe even brighter than the moon.

"I wish that was the case. That would be something unforgettable!" Setsuna replied, still laughing. Somehow, Blitzwing likes how she laughs. She really changed a lot ever since then. He remembered how she was a bit cold to him and now, she's a really pleasant lady. They spent the rest of the night discovering different parts of the forest. When dawn came, Setsuna went back to her house. She gave him a really big smile and fell asleep on her bed. Blitzwing went back to base and take a quick recharge.

* * *

Me: Short chapter, I know! So, STOP BUGGING ME!

IV: You're really lazy.

Me: I know! You don't have to remind me every few seconds!

IV: Fine! Do what you want to do!

Me: Don't you have a date with III?

IV: Don't say that out loud!

Me: Too late.

IV: When I get back from my date, I'll kill you!

Me: No you won't! I'm too unpredictable to kill!

IV: Good point.

Me: R&R please! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER!


	9. Protection and Secret Meetings!

Me: I can't believe it! I'm getting lazier and lazier everyday!

Domino: At least you finally decide to update one of your stories.

Me: If more people review more, maybe I'll update sooner!

Domino: SHUT UP ABOUT REVIEWS!

Me: What? It might help!

Domino: You're a strange girl...

Me: Anyway, disclaimer is in the first chapter! Plus I would like to thank Blitzwings sister for the idea! YOU'RE THE BEST!

* * *

During the warm, clear afternoon a bunch of gossiping has been heard in the city of Detroit. The most popular gossip was about a fortune-telling shop mainly because every prediction the fortune-teller make, ends up being true. A certain ninja Autobot heard all the gossip, and rushed to tell his teammates.

"Guys, lately I've been hearing about a fortune-telling shop that could really predict the future." Prowl reported to them.

"Fortune-telling? Isn't Ms. Setsuna a fortune-teller?" Bulkhead asked.

"She did say she was a fortune-teller." Bumblebee replied.

"But it might be another person." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet's right. We have to go to that fortune-telling shop and see if it's Ms. Setsuna or another person." Optimus said.

"What if it's Ms. Setsuna?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Then we'll resume our original plan to protect her from the Decepticons." he answered.

"And if it's another person, we'll protect him or her." Ratchet said.

"Ok then." Bulkhead said.

"So….where do we find this fortune-telling shop?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'll ask around." Prowl said. Prowl transformed into a motorcycle and drove off to town. When he got to town, he transformed back into a robot and asked around.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the fortune-telling shop is?" Prowl ask politely.

"The shop? It's somewhere out of town. In a lone house." the man answered then walked away.

"A lone house? Out of town? That's Setsuna's house!" Prowl said. He hurried back to the Autobot base and told them where the fortune-telling shop is.

"So her predictions really come true…" Ratchet said.

"We have to go and talk to her again." Optimus said.

"But what happens if she tried to trick us into leaving her again?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just don't believe her tricks." Optimus replied. Then the Autobots drove all the way to Setsuna's house.

_Outside of Setsuna's house in the late afternoon,_

Setsuna was reading a book in her room, unaware of the Autobots coming back here. Then she heard a something outside and looked out her window. In the front of her house, were the Autobots, standing outside.

"What do they want now?" Setsuna questioned herself. Then she walked down stairs and stopped at the door. She opened the door and saw Optimus looking at her.

"Hello Ms. Setsuna." Optimus greeted her.

"Hi Optimus." Setsuna said. Optimus noted how she looks much cheery today and the different tone she's using. A tone that's polite in a nice way.

"We need to talk to you." he said to her in a serious tone.

"Lately, I've been hearing about a fortune-telling shop here and how the predictions are always true." Prowl said.

"You tricked us into leaving you unprotected!" Bumblebee accused.

"Bumblebee! I'm sure she has a reason for doing that." Optimus scolded. He looked back at Setsuna, expecting her to tell them her reason.

"I'm just not used to socializing with others." Setsuna explained.

"So that's why you didn't want us to protect you." Optimus said.

"But we have to make sure a Decepticon doesn't come and get you." Prowl said. The silver-haired lady was getting more nervous about the statement. She knew Blitzwing was a Decepticon, but she didn't want to be separated from him. He was the one that made her heart fill with happiness! He was the one who broke through her cold, ice.

"We'll each take turns protecting you." Optimus explained.

"Sir, can I take the first shift?" Prowl asked.

"Ok then Prowl." Optimus said. Then he went on explaining the whole procedure. During the night time, Setsuna heard a familiar jet engine but heard it turn away into the woods.

"It's Blitzwing! He must've noticed Prowl." Setsuna said. She wanted to go outside and meet him, but she can't let Prowl see her. She pondered for a while and then opened the window.

"Prowl! I'm going to bed now!" she yelled out.

"Ok Setsuna!" Prowl yelled back. If she's sleeping, she won't try to escape. In her room, Setsuna opened a different window and saw Blitzwing looking at her.

"Blitzwing!" she whispered. She mouthed some words out to him and grabbed a long, rope she has in her room. She threw the rope at him and he caught it. Setsuna tied the rope to a hook on her wall and went out of the window. She was inching her way through the rope and finally made it. All the inching made her very tired and weary. Not to mention she almost lost her grip a few times. But it didn't matter to her. She quietly explained why Prowl was outside of her room and then hugged him.

"So they discovered your abilities?" Icy whispered back.

"Yes." Setsuna answered. Then the two quietly slipped away and managed to avoid Prowl. When they were far away, they started to talk to each other. Blitzwing told her about how he was experimented on and got two other personalities, while she told him about a girl she met when she was shopping for new clothes.

"So are you going to see her again?" Hothead asked in a demanding tone.

"I was thinking about visiting her tomorrow." Setsuna said.

"This Itsuki girl sounds fun!" Random said.

"She sure is. She's also a very hyper girl." she said and then giggled a bit. They started to hike around the woods and stopped to look at some animals that are still awake. They even stopped to look at the moon. After a while, Setsuna became incredibly tired.

"You need to rest up." Icy said.

"I want to spend more time with you." Setsuna said, but finally agreed to sleep. They went back to her house and Blitzwing got the rope. Setsuna started to climb towards her window and made it.

"Bye Blitzwing, I'll see you tomorrow." Setsuna said quietly.

"Bye Setsuna." he said then disappeared into the woods. Setsuna took off her shoes and silently slipped into bed. She instantly went to sleep and dreamed about meeting up with Blitzwing again. But she knows that the Autobots are going to find out sooner or later, and she has a feeling Blitzwing also knows that.

* * *

Me: I would like to thank Blitzwings sister again for the idea! You guys better thank her too!

Domino: I admit she's really good at having ideas.

Me: Yep! She also gave me a SUPER DUPER EXCELLENT idea for another one of my stories!

Domino: Anyway, everybody make sure you review.

Me: And thanks for reading!


End file.
